


How Can I Say

by killj0yx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, based on a day6 song, foda amigo, iwaizumi é ruim com términos e não sabe o que fazer, sei lá tô sem ideia pra tag hoje
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: Hajime não sabia como colocar um ponto final naquela história.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	How Can I Say

Eu acordo todo santo dia, me olho no espelho e digo para mim mesmo: é hoje. Escrevo no meu caderno, palavra por palavra, quase como estivesse compondo uma música de amor, o que quero dizer. Recito as palavras para o vazio do meu quarto. É hoje, eu repito para o nada.

Eu me deito toda santa noite, olho para o teto e penso comigo mesmo: sou um fracassado. Um fracassado, um covarde, um egoísta. E eu me odeio _tanto_ por isso, Tooru, você nem imagina. Fico me martirizando e me martirizando e eu sequer gosto desse sofrimento interminável. É tão difícil colocar em palavras, sabe? Você não saberia o quanto eu me desgasto com isso.

Toda vez que você segura as minhas mãos e me agradece por não ter desistido, uma parte de mim morre por dentro. Seus olhos brilham tanto — e eu me odeio por não te achar mais tão bonito. Toda vez que você sussurra agradecimentos quando acha que eu estou dormindo, meu coração dá solavancos. Mas não é de um jeito bom, Tooru. Porque eu me sinto obrigado a retribuir, e eu não aguento mais.

E não é como se isso fosse culpa sua de alguma forma, é claro que não. É só que seria tudo tão mais fácil se você simplesmente me odiasse, sabe? O que um dia existiu entre a gente não é mais real, Tooru, e, sim, a culpa também é minha por fazer isso durar mais do que deveria, mas, como eu disse antes, eu sou um tremendo de um covarde e não consigo acabar com isso. 

Fico me perguntando há quanto tempo as coisas estão assim — por quanto tempo eu venho mentindo para mim mesmo? Me convencendo de que está tudo bem, mesmo que cada “eu te amo” arranhe minha garganta. Mesmo que meus olhos escapem e se encontrem com os de outra pessoa. Mesmo que eu não te queira mais. 

É que tudo aconteceu tão rápido, Tooru. Você é difícil de lidar, difícil de conhecer, difícil de ver para além das barreiras que você criou. Eu tive que me esforçar tanto para desmoronar essa sua muralha e para te tirar daquele patamar divino em que você tinha sido colocado — porque, ainda que você tente se convencer do contrário, você é humano, Tooru. E só eu sei o quanto você se esforçou para me retribuir. Eu sei como foi difícil para você admitir que havia se apaixonado por mim, e eu sei como você chorou depois de conversar com seus pais. E é justamente por saber disso tudo que dói infinitamente mais do que deveria. 

Eu odeio não conseguir te amar do jeito que você merece. Porque você merece, Tooru. Eu sei como você mascara as suas inseguranças com uma falsa arrogância, como finge para si mesmo que nada te atinge. Eu sei como as palavras te machucaram — e sei como elas ainda machucam. E eu não quero te causar mais dano, sabe? Não em você, que me aceitou, que me escutou, que mudou por mim. Não em você, que me amou. 

Só que, simultaneamente, quanto mais eu tento te impedir de sofrer, pior eu fico. Essa situação não é boa para nenhum de nós, mas eu não consigo usar palavras para acabar com tudo. Eu não consigo achar um jeito — e peço desculpas de novo por ser assim tão babaca e tão covarde.

Perdão, Tooru, mas é hora de colocar um ponto final nessa história. Eu não queria que fosse assim, é sério. E também não quero que você se culpe por isso. Apenas... me odeie, Tooru. Me odeie, me despreze, me enoje e siga em frente. Você merece coisa melhor. 

Ass:   
Hajime Iwaizumi


End file.
